I'm Worth It
by QTpi935
Summary: Yet another my favorite topic. But this one's a little drama, romance. I hope you like it! FINISHED! Sequel out soon.
1. Red: Chapter One

_In introduction, each Girl and Boy couple has a different problem, just to make the story a little less boring. I  
just needed to post this story, I was going insane keeping in my mind. So, here goes the mushy gushy fluff of the century!_

_Plus, the chapters are in order of color, so... yeah. Red, green, blue  
_

_They're sixteen in this story. Normal pairings (hey, gotta love traditional!)_

_Oh, and umm... Yeah. This part of the story is reaaaallllly stupid and pointless. Sort of just an introduction. So... yeah._**  
**

**Chapter One**

_Red Section_

**Dear Diary,**

Ever since I was a little girl saving Townsville with my sisters, I knew that I really liked this... boy. I suppose I just didn't notice it until I turned sixteen. He was a bad boy, and certainly not my type, but I was so drawn to him. As they saw, opposites attract.

Unfortunately, he didn't seem too attracted to me, which broke my heart. I wasn't sure what it was, but every other man who liked me over the years didn't seem to compare to him. All these years I have watched him grow -- seen him get more and more attractive... well, you could say we both sort of have.

I really don't know what to do. Without Brick I'm so lost...

But let's not talk about him yet. Altogether, they make the Rowdyruff Boys. Yeah, we've beaten them time and time again, but after awhile, when Boomer finally asked out Bubbles, we became friends a little more so than enemies. Bubbles spends a lot of time with him.

Buttercup almost refuses to admit it, but she has this "thing" for Butch. Sadly, rumor has it that Butch has this weird "thing" for me. Not that I'm interested. He's a little too... pushy -- and not to mention green! -- for my taste. He should go bug Buttercup.

Brick, though... not easily explained. Captain of the football team slash closet-poet for the drama club. Gets good grades, but occasionally flunks a test to maintain his reputation. He's really brave, but uses his strength for evil most of the time. And who can blame him? He was, afterall, raised a villain.

There is one thing I just can't understand about him, though. Or rather, about "us". It's the most natural thing in the world -- we were _literally _meant for each other. Yet he seems to think that everyone but me deserves a chance at a relationship with him -- but me! And he's quite the player!

Sigh. To dream.

**Blossom**


	2. Red: Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Blossom looked lovingly at the back of Brick's head. His cap was soooo adorable. "Blossom, perhaps you'd be able to tell us what the square root of nine-hundred and seventy-two is?"

"I... I don't know. Where is the answer in our books?"

"Well, I can tell you where we are _not_ going to find the answer! We are _not_ going to find the answer to the question on the back of Mr. Brick's head, now are we, class?" The class giggled at Mr. Keene's remark.

Blossom blushed scarlet and sank into her seat. Brick didn't even turn around to look at her...

Buttercup tapped her sister with a pencil. "Hello? Earth to Blossom, come in Blossom! The answer is 31.176914536239791283494034147106!" she whispered into her ear. "He's still waiting for you to give the answer!"

Blossom said the correct answer and looked down silently at her feet. How humiliating, and Brick didn't even care! He only cared about --

The school bell rang. It was lunch.

* * *

Blossom avoided her sisters as she walked outside carrying her lunch. This was the second time today she had been embarrassed by a teacher at Pokey Oaks High School about Brick. At least one of her many friends that she sat with normally at lunch was bound to crack a joke. 

She approached a secluded table away from everyone else's. She didn't want to be bothered now.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her from behind.

She screamed in surprise, and dropped the tray, spilling her food all over the grass. She turned around and immediately saw, to her dismay, a Rowdyruff Boy.

But not _the_ Rowdyruff Boy.

Butch stood behind her, smiling an evil smile. "Want to take a ride in my new Escalade? We'll have lots of" -- he touched her arm seductively -- "fun."

Blossom was revolted, and was not afraid to show it. "Ugh, I think I just threw up in my mouth! Why do you like me? It's so wrong. By all things known to the writers of our old show, you're supposed to have the hots for Buttercup. See, you're both green? I'm pink. Naturally, I'm supposed to be with --" Blossom stopped herself mid-sentence.

"Aw, screw the writers," Butch said, pinning Blossom against a tree. "Aren't they dead yet?" Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Look, Butch, I don't like you like that. Sure, I'll be your friend, but... not in that way," she said, trying to get his body away from hers.

He bent forward to kiss her, but Blossom saw it coming and slapped Butch across the face, causing a loud _SMACK_ to echo through the school.

Butch looked at first as if he were backing off for a moment, but then he stared straight into Blossom's eyes. "Spicy... me likey... Butch always..." He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "... _always_ gets what he wants... and he wants..."

With that threat, he walked away.

What if he was right? Blossom was ashamed for not putting up a better fight.

Oh, but it was good to hit a Rowdyruff again.

She shuddered from mixed emotions of disgust and humiliation and sat down at her table, alone. Now, though, she had nothing to eat.


	3. Red: Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

After awhile of sitting alone, Blossom sighed and began to pick up food off the ground. She could never leave a mess -- being Blossom.

Butch had been such a jerk, why was he so inconsiderate?

Just then a second hand placed a dirt-coated slice of bread on the tray. Blossom looked up, surprised, and saw that it was Brick. Her heart skipped a beat, and she tried to keep herself from screaming.

"Wassup, Blossom," he said, looking into her pink eyes. "Sorry that my brother was such a jerk to you. I saw the whole thing from the tree over there... Too bad I couldn't hear anything, since I gave up my superpowers and all... What did Butch say to you?"

Blossom stood there, unable to speak.

"Um... Blossom?" Brick asked after a few seconds.

She shook it off and said, "He kept hitting on me. Waaay overstepping the boundaries. He tried to kiss me, even!"

Brick looked confused. "Butch? Hitting on _you_? But... why? Why would he do _that_?"

Blossom took this as an insult. "What? Don't you think boys like me? Look, just because you might not like me doesn't mean that I'm some hideous bookworm of a girl who doesn't ever get hit on by other boys!"

Brick looked more confused than ever, but now, also sad. Blossom knew she had not meant to say those things, really. She just... said them.

"Sorry. I... sorry," Brick mumbled. He got up, put one last strawberry on the cafeteria tray and walked away, hands in his sweatshirt pockets, his head drooped low in humiliation.

Why, oh, why had Blossom been so mean? He was just trying to be polite! What if... he hated her now?


	4. Red: Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Oh, what are _you _all looking at?" asked Blossom as she walked past her group of friends with a soiled tray. "Sure, I'm having some boy problems. Shut up!" She walked past, trembling with anger, back towards the school.

She didn't know why she was angry, really. She was really only angry at herself, she assumed. She had messed up with the love of her life by being cruel to him, and now he might just hate her.

And Butch -- ooh, she was mad at him, too! -- He had to ruin everything! He _had_ to make her life more difficult than it already was! Why couldn't she make it clear to him: she didn't like him! Yes... she was also angry at Butch...

Who else was she mad at? Who else could she blame for her own stupidity?

"..._boy problems..." _was how she had put it. What kind of boy problems? Well, in answer to her own stupid remark:

The boy who she liked thought that she was a mean girl who liked his brother, and the boy she didn't like who was a bossy, selfish, hot-headed jerk thought she was sexy and was trying to get him to like him and get his brother away.

_Those _were her boy problems.

If she had been talking to Butch, didn't that mean she was cheating on Brick? Oh, wait. She and Brick never went out. He probably never liked her, anyway... Was she a player, like the boy dressed in red who she so adored...?

Did she even have a chance with him?

Blossom was so confused about everything!

She just wanted to be with Brick. She raced though the hallways to find him.

* * *

Brick passed through the school hall. He needed to find his idiot brother and tell him just what was on his mind. He was never one to be passive-aggressive, he confronted all of his enemies and took care of business.

That had been the way when he was a little boy as well, and he was fighting _good_, or, the Powerpuff Girls, or whatever his little five-year-old mind had been thinking of fighting.

Now that he was sixteen, he was fighting his brother over a girl. And, ironically, it was the one that he had fought _with._

_Butch_, he thought to himself as he passed a dark green figure digging through a locker.

"What was that all about?" he asked, grabbing Butch from behind and pulling his brother from the locker.

"What was what all about?" snickered Butch, looking Brick in the eye. "You didn't make your move fast enough, man. I mean, come on, how can I resist, did you _see _ the size of her--"

"Shut up! Look, I don't know what kind of sick game this is, but you'd better quit it! Don't you think I know she's beautiful?"

"Nah, I guess not. You haven't made your move yet. So I decided I'd take the chance _for _you."

"I already told you, remember? In _confidence_!"

"Oh, shut up already about your confidence this, secret that, trust this, Blossom that. Start thinkin' like a man, dude! Brick, seriously. Get 'em while they're still hot --"

"Butch. They're girls, not hot dogs."

"Yeah. And _your_ girl just happens to be one with really nice --"

"Is that all you can think about? The size of her --"

"Yeah, actually, Brick. It's what guys do. Aren't you a guy?"

"Look, it doesn't even matter. I just can't trust you again. Now I'm almost sure Blossom's looking for me, too. If you ever look at her face again --"

"Don't worry. It wasn't her face I was looking at. Besides, Blossom's not the only girl in this school with nice -- eyes."

He winked at Buttercup and Bubbles as they made their way to class.

Brick was boiling in anger. His bossy, tempermental side was about to burst inside of him, and he was desperately trying to keep his patience and not lash out at his brother.

"Please," he begged, taking a different approach. "I really like this girl. She's not just one of those others. Please just... back off."

Butch snickered again at his red brother.

"Yeah right. You had your chance, Red."

With that he stomped off.


	5. Red: Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"Bubbles," Buttercup exclaimed. "Bubbles, hey, over here!" Bubbles ran over to her sister, who seemed to be upset about something.

"Did you see Butch and Blossom?" asked Buttercup, crossing her arms in frustration. "Did you see? Butch was _totally_ trying to get lucky. But... I just don't understand. You and Boomer are so happy! Blue on blue! Why does he have to live Blossom...?"

Bubbles saw how unhappy the situation made her green sister feel. There were really no words that could comfort Buttercup, so Bubbles just gave her a big hug.

"I swear," Buttercup muttered under her breath, "I swear I'm going to get him to love me, if it's the last thing I do!"

Blossom had been searching for Brick for two hours. So what if she had skipped a class? It was only Spanish, and Bubbles could teach her anyway. Oh, gosh, she hoped she wasn't too late... what if he liked another girl already, being the playboy he was? He sure had the looks to pick up a date that quickly.

Finally! She spotted him.

"Brick!" she called, racing down the hallway. "Brick! Wait up!"

Brick turned around and saw Blossom, and he smirked and waved. But to her horror, Butch intercepted. Blossom came to a rapid stop, almost running into him. "Hey, hottie," he said. "How's my sexy little redhead doing? I missed you... and your smokin' body... Brick doesn't want you... he doesn't appreciate you... but don't you worry, I do..." Butch smiled, and began to close in on her.

"Stop it, pervert," Brick said, yanking his brother away from Blossom. "Does it look like she's interested?"

Butch grumbled.

"Answer me! I'm still the leader here!"

"No."

"Exactly. So what are you going to do about it?"

Butch rolled his eyes and stormed away in anger. From across the hallway, he shouted, "Don't think that this is over, leader-boy!" He kicked a locker in a fiery rage and disappeared behind the corner.

"Again, sorry for my jerk-of-a-brother," Brick said, walking alongside Blossom. "You're okay, right?"

Blossom nodded, and replied with a feeble smile. "Sorry for earlier, by the way. I feel really bad. I didn't mean for it to come out like that..."

"It's okay. I can sort of see how you would get offended," Brick said. "But it wasn't like it sounded, like you said... What I meant was, I was sort of surprised, because I had told Butch that I was going to be brave like Boomer and ask you out after school..."

Blossom gasped. Was she dreaming?!

"... and he was completely okay with it. He even told me that he was happy for us. Of course, he was lying, as I can see now. I mean, my own brother! It made me feel horrible to think that you might be falling for him, and not me, when I saw you guys by the tree. I would have just _died_ if you did. But, anyway, to get back to my original plan."

He smiled, and got down on one knee. Blossom noticed a group of people gathering around and whispering amongst themselves, and she blushed. "Blossom," he asked, "will you be my girlfriend?"

She giggled. Finally, the day had come. After all these years! And Butch wasn't going to spoil it...

_Look at those beautiful eyes... he was so handsome!_

She grinned and replied sweetly, "Of cour --"

Before Blossom could finish, a flash of green attacked her. _Butch! _was her first thought, but this shade of green was lighter, cleaner looking...

"Buttercup!" Blossom screamed. "Get off me!"

Buttercup began throwing punches. "Make me, you little player! Butch _and_ Brick?"

Brick watched helplessly unsure of what to do.

"But it's a yes?" he called to Blossom, who was on the ground being tackled by Buttercup.

"Stop it! I didn't try to steal Butch from you! He came on to me!"

"LIAR!"

"AHHH!"


	6. Green: Chapter One

**Chapter Six**

Boomer and Bubbles were sitting at their table in their science class. "So... two drops of this..." Bubbles said, adding a chemical to the mixture.

"Yeah, and three of _these_..." Boomer added something else.

"And then..."

_**BAM!**_

A crash of green and pink shocked Bubbles and Boomer.

"Hey! Stop pulling my hair!"

"Hey, stop teasing my boyfriend!"

"He's not your boyfriend!"

"Oh, yeah?!"

"YEAH!"

"Shut UP! He'll be my boyfriend soon enough!"

Bubbles stood up from the ground, hair singed slightly from the lasers being fired. "Let me guess..." Boomer said, standing up and joining Bubbles. "Your sister?"

Bubbles nodded, awestruck.

"I really wish they had given up their super powers sometimes..." Boomer remarked.

"I never liked Butch in the first place!"

Suddenly the mayhem stopped.

"You... didn't?" Buttercup asked.

"No! I like Brick!"

"Then... why did you try to kiss Butch?"

Blossom sighed. "I _didn't_. I _told_ you, he tried to make a move on _me_. I'd never intentionally hurt you...!"

A burnt science teacher came towards the girls and began to lecture and scream and threaten them. But Buttercup and Blossom continued their conversation.

"I _never_ wanted Butch. I'm sorry that you're feeling insecure, just make him want you and not me, somehow, someway, and everything will be fine. I _don't_ want him, though, get that into your thick head."

* * *

Buttercup slid on the sexiest lingerie in the house. On top of that she put a sparkly green dress that showed a lot of skin. She was going to win back Butch, as she had promised herself.

The Rowdyruff Boys still lived with Mojo Jojo, only now the monkey now wanted nothing to do with the Girls.

She went over to Mojo's lair for the first time in years, and knocked on the door. Butch opened the door quickly, and immediately looked at Buttercup with curiosity. "Hey..." He said, looking her over head to toe, but mainly in the chest region.

"Hi Butch... I heard that you had been hitting on my sister. I thought I'd come here to see if the rumors were true and talk to you... myself."

Butch was obviously impressed, and his jaw had dropped at the moment he saw her and still had not come back up.

"Oh... come in!"

"Mind if we go straight to the bedroom? I need to relax..."

Butch could not believe his luck.

"Sure, anything you say."

"Oh... that's good. I hope we can have some... um... emotional breakthroughs, while we're in there..."

"... anything you say..."

* * *

"Did you take my underwear?" asked Bubbles. "Someone took my underwear." Blossom looked at her sister, puzzled. "Yeah, and why exactly would I want your underwear, Bubbles?"

Bubbles shrugged. "It's missing. Along with that Halloween costume Buttercup used two years ago. She's probably outgrown it. Wait a sec, where _is _Buttercup?"

"Oh my gosh. Didn't she say she was going to win back Butch?"

"Yeah..."

"She didn't mention _how_ she was going to win him back... Bubbles...!"


	7. Green: Chapter Two

**Chapter Seven**

Buttercup watched Butch's eyes move about her body. "So... why are you here...?" he asked finally.

"I heard that you were hitting on Blossom, as I said... I wanted to inform you that you were hitting on the wrong sister..."

"Oh, was I?" asked Butch curiously, now gazing intently at Buttercup's face.

"Yes. Blossom likes Brick," the green Powerpuff was suddenly very serious. "She doesn't like you, and there you were at lunch, pushing her against a tree, and I liked you all this time, how did you think that made _me_ feel?" She was almost in tears.

Butch, however, had not lost his mood. He was _not_ serious as he kissed her on the lips, open-mouthed, passionately. Buttercup closed her eyes. _I'm in heaven_, she thought, reaching her arms around Butch's neck.

Butch pulled away, and tackled her onto the bed.

In a mixture of excitement and passion, Buttercup did not struggle.

* * *

"Buttercup! Buttercup!" Blossom called, searching the streets of Townsville for her sister. "Bubbles, any luck?" 

The blue Powerpuff girl shook her head No, and said, "I can't find her. Where do you think they are? What do you think they're doing...?" Bubbles winced at the thought, and hugged her sister tightly.

Blossom sighed. "I'm sure Buttercup would never do that, it's okay... right? I mean, we're so young..." Bubbles began to cry as she looked up into pink eyes.

No words could be found, and the sisters soon began to continue their search. "We're not helping anything by standing around here. We should get Boomer and Brick to help us," Blossom said quickly.

"Oh, Blossom, that's right!" Bubbles exclaimed. "I'm so happy you and Brick finally hit it off! Kneeling down in the hall and everything... how romantic! And Boomer just asked me over a text message... Oh, well. I heard the good news from Robin, I don't know how she found out before me! Oh, goodie! Now we can double-date! And Butch and Buttercup look like they're going to be dating soon, too, so that makes two more --"

"Or three," Blossom said, emotionlessly.

"You're right, we should hurry up. Do you think they'd be at Mojo Jojo's lair?"

"Brick and Boomer live there. Why wouldn't they?"

"No, I mean Butch and Buttercup. But why would they be _there_? Don't you think they'd be a little more discreet?"

"No! Knowing spur-of-the-moment Buttercup and pushy Butch, they could be anywhere without thinking!"

"Well, it's worth a try. Come on!"


	8. Green: Chapter Three

**This is the one chapter that is really 'Teen'. It's not very graphic, but there is an adult scene, so watch out.**

**Chapter Eight**

Blossom and Bubbles peered through the window. "The curtains are down," Bubbles informed her sister. "We _have_ to get in there... but, how?"

"Let's try... knocking on the door?" Blossom offered the idea to her less intelligent sister. She walked around the stairway and to the door, on which she tapped lightly.

Brick answered the door.

"Hey, Blossom! -- Bubbles," he said, a bit surprised. "I didn't know you were coming. Where's Buttercup?"

"We were wondering the same thing," Blossom said. "We think she might be here, with Butch..."

"_And_," Bubbles added, pouting, "my _thong _is missing!"

Brick scoffed under his breath, cleared his throat, and asked shyly, "Your... _thong_...?"

Blossom nudged her sister irritably. "Don't just say _that_ and not try to explain" -- Bubbles blushed -- "Anyway, yeah, Buttercup vowed to 'win Butch back'. And with the missing underwear and the sexy sparkle dress..."

Brick looked a little surprised. "She wouldn't... I don't know her all that well, but... she wouldn't. None of you Powerpuffs would... would you?"

"Apparently so," said Bubbles.

"Dude, dude, dude!"

Bubbles gasped as she saw a scared-looking Boomer race towards his red brother. "Call and Exercise-ist! The place is haunted!"

Brick shook Boomer by the shoulders. "Dude, dude, dude, what Exercise-ist? Do you mean an _exorcist_?" Boomer looked down, embarrassed.

"Yeah... that..."

"Why?"

"I told you, the place is haunted!"

"Haunted?!" Bubbles squealed, jumping into Boomer's arms. She looked up at her boyfriend and flirtatiously giggled.

Boomer put her down with a smile and turned again to Brick. "Yeah, man. I keep hearin' ghost-ish groans and stuff. They sound mad... really mad. And, and wails! And moans! The place is totally haunted! Call the darn extorcionist!"

"_Exorcist_!" Brick corrected again.

Blossom turned to Bubbles, who looked back at her worried sister. "Buttercup!"

They raced towards the noise and discovered something they did not want to.

* * *

Buttercup did not exactly know what was happening to her. She knew the logic behind the situation, but she could not explain the feelings. Butch was making her feel like the happiest girl... 

"_Buttercup!"_ two voices screamed in harmony.

She gasped. She jumped up from where she had been on the bed and saw two pink and blue pairs of eyes staring up at her, in front of two pairs of red and blue eyes. Buttercup was naked and embarrassed, and could not leave the sheets. She hid herself under the blankets, ashamed.

Butch had his eyes partially closed, and they were glazed over. He was smirking, shirtless, in the bed. He was grinning as if he weren't sober, and was gasping for air.

"_Butch_!" two deeper voices shouted in unison.

The light clicked on, and Butch squinted, trying to see through the light. "Brick... Boomer? What are... what are you doing in my room!" he came to the realization that he had been caught in the act by his brothers and their girlfriends. "I told you never to come into my room!" He was furiously attacking them verbally from the bed.

"She we leave?" asked Bubbles, nervously.

"Not without Buttercup, we won't!" Blossom said harshly. "You won't want to have that long talk with the Professor without clothes."

Buttercup looked as if she were going to cry as she walked out the door with her sisters. Butch was stil yelling in a fiery rage to his brothers, who listened to none of the nonsense.

* * *

"I'm so ashamed of you," Blossom said, avoiding eye contact with Buttercup. "I can't believe you would be so dramatic -- so _stupid_! You idiot! Do you know what could have happened? What possibly _did_ happen?" 

Buttercup said nothing, just bowed her head in misery.

"We thought that you would know better, being a Powerpuff Girl!" screamed Bubbles, crossing her arms.

"Ex-Powerpuff Girl," Buttercup mumbled.

Bubbles and Blossom glared at the pathetic excuse of a being they called their sister, and said nothing as they opened the door to their house.

* * *

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,"_ Blossom and Bubbles heard from the livingroom downstairs. Professor was not an angry man. He guilted and punished you just by showing his disappointment in you to the point of where you just want to crawl into a hole and die. 

"He's being too hard on her," Bubbles whimpered.

"No, he's not..." Blossom replied, trying to reassure herself that this wasn't her fault, and it was not her problem.

But she wasn't quite sure.

"_Buttercup, I'm going to the drug store to buy a pregnancy test. If it's positive, I assure you, you're not keeping the baby."_

_"But, Professor, you can't just kill it!"_

_"Did I say anything about killing it? No...You will be putting it up for adoption, if you are pregnant. I am not sure if you will be allowed to see Butch ever again."_

_"But, Professor, I like him! I... I love him."_

_"We'll discuss it. We all make mistakes... but we won't discuss it tonight. I'm sure you don't want to see your sisters, tonight?" _Blossom and Bubbles' hearts immediately sank. Of course Buttercup didn't want to sleep near them. They had turned her in, had spoiled her fun.

"_No... I'm too embarrassed..."_

_"You can sleep in my room, and I'll take the couch so they don't disturb you in the morning. If they do, you tell me... Now, I'll be right back."_

_"Okay."_

* * *

"You didn't _protect _her, did you?" asked Brick, concerned and angry. 

"Well, no, I didn't expect to _do_ anything! She just sort of came over and pushed herself onto me. Literally! 'Mind if we go straight to the bedroom'? And it's not like I keep those things around the house! Honestly, I'm a better person than that."

"So good a person," Boomer added. "You probably got Buttercup pregnant!"

Butch replied smartly, "She asked for it."

"What? A baby?"

"Well, would you guys do the same thing if Blossom or Bubbles tried something with _you_?"

"No," Boomer and Brick replied honestly.

"Aw, come on, don't act so innocent!"


	9. Green: Chapter Four

**A little non-important fluff from Blossom and Bubbles.**

**  
****Chapter Nine**

Brick ran up to Blossom. "Hey! Do you know if there's any news?" he asked excitedly. He gave her a quick peck on the lips that left her speechless and in love. Her first kiss! She had always known it would be with Brick... though he had had so many kisses already.

"No, none that I know of," Blossom said after regaining her train of thought. "I can't see any good in this... and I always thought that they would be so happy together, Brick, you know?"

"Well, there is _one_ plus," Brick said, pulling Blossom closer. "At least Butch won't be following you around anymore. Now _we_ can spend some time together."

"Don't you think about getting _me_ pregnant!" she screamed at him, almost on a strange new instinct, as she pushed him away defensively.

Although this had not been what Brick was talking about, he said, "Look, I'm not like that, I swear. I'd never do that to you. I... love you."

From the look in his eyes, Blossom believed him. "I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't. I've just been so... paranoid with Buttercup and baby and everything..."

She kissed Brick again and they walked together towards class.

Although Blossom's dream had now come true -- her and Brick were finally in love -- it was almost certainly a bittersweet accomplishment. She could not help but feel that this whole thing with Buttercup was partially _her_ fault.

* * *

Bubbles giggled sweetly. "Stop tickling me," she said, pushing Boomer away playfully. "I'm so glad we're together."

"I am too," Boomer said. "So... how's your sister?"

"Professor talked to her last night, and we overheard. Nothing too bad. They want to put the baby -- if there _is_ a baby, of course -- up for adoption. But we're still not sure if or if not she's actually pregnant."

"I can't believe Butch would be so irresponsible."

"Where is that little punk?" asked Bubbles, balling her fists.

"At home. Mojo doesn't care anymore about what he did with Buttercup, so I guess Butch'll be staying home for awhile."

"Oh."

Bubbles cuddled with Boomer, her head gently resting on his chest.

"I'm glad you're not like him. I'm sure he's a good person, deep down, but I'm glad you're Boomer."

"Me too. And I'm glad you're Bubbles."


	10. Green: Chapter Five

**Chapter Ten**

Bubbles and Blossom sat on one side of the table with Boomer, Brick, and Butch on the other. They were in the kitchen sitting quietly, awaiting Buttercup's return from the bathroom. This was the fateful day -- was she pregnant, or wasn't she?

Professor had asked the Boys to come over as well, just for what Buttercup thought of as dramatic effect. Made it seem more... formal.

Suddenly, Buttercup appeared in the doorway.

"You haven't looked at it?" asked Professor, approaching Buttercup.

"No. I have to say, though. That was the best thing I've ever peed on," she replied with a laugh. Butch laughed hysterically and was beside himself with peals of boyish laughter, but only for a moment, until he received a nudge from Boomer.

Buttercup was in an extremely good mood for someone under such great stress.

"Well, let's look at it!" said Blossom impatiently. "Am I going to be an aunt?"

Professor took the test from Buttercup and read it, looking intently at the instructions on the back. As he put it down, he showed no emotion.

All six feared the worst.

He opened his mouth, but no words came.

Finally, he said in almost a whisper, "_Negative_."

There was applause and cheering from the six, and Buttercup was crying and hugging her sisters. Boomer and Bubbles then held hands and jumped up and down, and Blossom kissed Brick and waved her arms in the air.

After the noise ceased, Butch looked at Buttercup from across the room. He really _did_ look sorry to her, almost pathetic. They said nothing.

"We are very fortunate Buttercup has not gotten pregnant. But, Butch" -- the Professor shot a look at the shivering green Boy -- "don't let this happen again. You may date my daughter, but _that's_ only because she loves you" -- Buttercup blushed -- "but if anything like this ever happens again, or if you -- ANY of you do anything to my Girls, _ever_, you will regret the day you were created. Do I make myself clear?"

Brick and Boomer nodded solemnly, and Butch looked as if he were going to faint as he whispered, "Yessir!"

_Now _that_'ll cool his hot head! _thought Blossom, smirking. _Vengeance is mine_.

* * *

Brick, Blossom, Boomer, and Bubbles had said their good-byes. Now Butch and Buttercup sat alone in the living room. Neither one was talking, although thousands of ideas were racing through their minds. Finally, Buttercup spoke up.

"I think you would have made a good dad," she murmured, smiling nervously. "If we had had the baby, that is."

"You think so?" Butch replied, scratching his head. He seemed different -- if nothing else, more humble.

"Definitely," she smiled. "But we're a little too young, huh?"

Butch nodded, putting his hands in his lap.

"Promise you'll be a good dad to our kids later on?" Buttercup asked boldly, with a small twinkle in her eye.

Butch smiled, a shy smile. "Even after me being such a jerk? I flirted with your sister, I almost got you pregnant, I ignored you even though I knew you liked me, I looked at you for... your female parts -- How can you forgive me? I'd hate me if I were you... I even hate myself _now_..." He buried his face in his hands.

Buttercup smiled and hugged him.

"I don't hate you. You're a stupid, idiot of a boy who doesn't know any better. But hey. You're _my_ stupid idiot of a boy, and one day, you'll be a nice, good man who _will_ know better."

Butch's tear covered eyes met hers.

"Do you wanna take a ride in my Escalade?" Butch asked, almost in a whisper.

"I'd love to."


	11. Blue: Chapter One

**The start of the Blues! Sorry for the very long wait!****  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

Bubbles was very happy for her sister. She was also happy for Butch. Maybe this would clear things up a little between the two of them. Now Butch wouldn't hurt Blossom and Brick's relationship, and Buttercup wouldn't be so jealous all the time.

Everything had turned out just _so _well. Nothing could stop tonight from being great!

She was so glad Boomer had made that first move, being the brave guy he is. Bubbles loved him so dearly -- Now all the Girls had dates with the Boys!

She was so happy she could nearly scream. If she hadn't lost Octi so long ago, she would have been dancing with him right now. She, unlike the other two girls, hadn't lost her childish joy and kindness over the years. Her girlish, whimsical, happy side had taken over.

She closed her bright blue eyes, threw her hands in the air, and spun around, humming her favorite song loudly, grinning a huge grin. Around and around the hallway she went, past the bathroom, past the bedroom, away from the closet, the tables, and railing, the --

**Stairs!**

SLAM, thwap, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thwap, BAM.

* * *

Buttercup had just left Butch at the front porch to go back to his house (or, more exactly, Mojo Jojo's house) as she was about to walk up the stairs to get to her bedroom. 

She screamed at what she saw there.

Bubbles lay sprawled out across the bottom stair, unconcious, her arm twisted around and a bit of blood coming from her mouth.

"Oh my gosh! Professor! Professor! Call 911! Bubbles is really hurt! Quick! Someone, call 911!"

Blossom flew down the stairs.

"What?!"

Screams and sirens became the most audible noises in the next few minutes, and Bubbles was rushed to the Townsville Hospital.


	12. Blue: Chapter Two

**Chapter Twelve**

"Boomer, is that you? Yes. It's me. Get all of your guys and meet us down at the Townsville Hospital. Yes. Yes. Mm hmm. What? Yes, it's about Bubbles. No, don't panic! She'll be fine. But she'd feel a lot better if she woke up to find you there... yeah, she's been out cold. I don't see how a superpowered person who falls from skyscrapers and gets shot at with lasers can take one fall down the stairs and... yeah. Uh huh. Okay. Yup. Definitely. I guess I'll see you all in a bit then? Great. Bye."

Blossom had called and almost everyone she knew now also knew of Bubbles' tragic accident. It puzzled Blossom a bit. It must have been sabotage, she just knew it!

She and Buttercup then flew over to the hospital to see Bubbles and the Professor.

* * *

Bubbles was in a terrible condition by the looks of it, when they first got to the hospital. The Boys were already there, and Boomer was trying not to burst into tears. Brick came towards Blossom and kissed her sweetly, and Butch shyly gave Buttercup a hug. 

The doctor came in. "Of course, it's nothing in the least bit fatal. Most definitely she'll be able to leave the hospital by tomorrow, and more likely still, by today! Hey. Aren't you ladies the Powerpuff Girls?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah... so?" Buttercup asked, slightly annoyed. "What, do you want an autograph of something?"

"No. Really, no," responded the doctor. "It's just that it strikes me as odd that Bubbles was hurt. After all, my goodness, you _are_ superhuman! But I have come to the conclusion that --"

"IT WAS SABOTAGE!" screamed Blossom, flailing her arms about.

Everyone stared at her for a moment, and she turned a bright shade of red.

"No, huh?"

"Not quite. It wasn't _why_ she fell, Blossom -- but more it was _how_ she fell. Usually when people fall they use their arms and legs to protect themselves. That's why arms and legs are so often sprained, fractured, and broken. Usually patients have their eyes open, as well, of course, in order to look where they are going, so they do, indeed, see where they are going.

"But Bubbles here had no such protection. Her arms seemed to have been up in the air during the time of injury, by the looks of her wounds, and her eyes were closed, unaware of danger. This caused her to land almost precisely on her head, almost breaking the skull. Even a superhuman cannot go uninjured with a freak accident such as this one --"

"You callin' Bubbles a freak?!" shouted Boomer, deeply insulted.

"No..." Professor explained. "A freak accident is one where --"

"Save it Professor," Brick said quickly, but not impolitely. "Bubbles is coming to."

* * *

"Hey Bubbles," Professor said sweetly and quietly as he leaned over his daughter. 

Beside him stood her sisters, Blossom and Buttercup.

"Hi," she said hoarsely. "W-Where am I?"

"At the hospital," Brick answered. "You took a really nasty fall. Buttercup found you, I heard. Thank goodness for that."

"So how are you feeling?" asked a shy version of Butch.

"I'm fine. I have a really really bad headache, but other than that, I'm fine," Bubbles said, rubbing her head. "I was just so happy about everything that I..."

She stopped mid-sentence.

There, looking extraordinarily happy, sat a blonde boy wearing a dark blue shirt and pants, nearly jumping out of his seat to see her awake.

She pointed to him.

"Who are you?"

Everyone's jaws dropped, and they were all speechless as they turned to face Boomer. What did Bubbles mean by that?

Boomer looked as if he had just been repeatedly kicked in a certain male area until he couldn't see straight, hit over the head with a sledgehammer, and then had had his heart torn into two. He smiled unsurely.

"I-It's me, Bubbles. You know. B-Boomer. R-r-remember?" He chuckled nervously. "Your _boyfriend_?"

Bubbles gasped. "Ew... you? But... you're... growing... a beard..."

Boomer touched the stubble on his chin, humiliated.

"Well, uh, yeah. T-That. I can change that. S-Shave, you know? But, Bubbles, it's not f-funny anymore. You re-remember me."

She shook her head.

"Look, very funny guys. I recognize everyone one of you but him. Now, I want to go to sleep. Could someone get this stranger out of my room?" Bubbles looked slightly annoyed.

* * *

"Wait! Stop!" Boomer called as his brothers hooked him by the arms and dragged him out. "Has _everyone_ gone _insane_?!" 

"Sorry, bro," Butch said.

"Bubs's orders," Brick said.

"What are you people, brainwashed?" Boomer said. "My girlfriend's on a hospital bed, and is playing a joke. We can't take it too seriously!"

"I think you should take it very seriously."

The Boys turned around and faced the doctor.

"Bubbles apparently landed on a certain part of her brain and damaged her memory. She most likely would have been a complete amnesiac if she wasn't superhuman, so she only lost a certain memory. And apparently" -- the doctor pointed to Boomer -- "it was yours. This isn't irreversible, and something somewhere is going to trigger her memory. And then she'll remember you. But now, she does need her rest."

Boomer violently shook himself from his brothers' grip, brushed off his coat proudly, and looked at the ground. His bangs covered his sad eyes. "Come on," he said emotionlessly. "Let's go."


	13. Blue: Chapter Three

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I told you already!" Bubbles screamed. "I don't know him! I don't _want_ to talk to him! Please don't let him hurt me! Although I admit he is cute, I don't think bringing him to our house already is such a good idea..."

Bubbles sat in her room, on her part of the bed. They had allowed her to be released from the hospital almost immediately that day. There had been nothing seriously wrong with her, afterall.

"Bubbles," Buttercup explained kindly. "You had an accident, remember? He used to be your boyfriend! He's a great guy. Please. Just... give him a chance?"

Bubbles sighed. "Okay. But... but only for you guys."

* * *

Boomer entered the room, smiling nervously, almost on cue.

"You shaved your beard," Bubbles stated blankly. "It really looks better than before... definitely more... kissable."

Boomer blushed crimson, and sat down on Blossom's part of the bed next to Bubbles. "You still don't remember me, do you?" he asked, as he touched his hairless chin happily in response to Bubbles's remark.

"No... my sisters say that I should, and that you're amazing. And, I'm _not_ a bad person, please believe me! I really do wish I could remember you. I just... can't..." Bubbles said sadly.

"Well, maybe you don't remember _me_," Boomer moved slightly closer towards his girlfriend, smiling, "but do you remember the time we went to the movies, and you told me you'd always love me, and then we kissed during the romantic scenes?"

"Really...? That happened...?" Bubbles asked innocently.

"Yeah... and then I walked you home..." Boomer sighed. "Good times, good times. But now it's almost like you died, because I have no one to share my memories with."

"I... said that I loved you?" Bubbles was in shock, and was feeling as she could not remember having felt before. "You must be one really great guy... either that or you're a great _liar_!"

Boomer sighed sadly. She still didn't remember him.

Bubbles sighed sadly. This boy made her feel special, beautiful, and warm and fuzzy inside. Yet she could not trust him -- she did not _want_ to trust him.


	14. Blue: Chapter Four

**Chapter Fourteen**

"So did you get anywhere with Bubbles?" asked Brick, passing the pizza boxes towards his blue brother.

"No. She still doesn't believe that I'm actually her boyfriend. She still thinks, for some reason, that it's all some conspiracy," Boomer said sadly. "It's like... it's like there's this wall, keeping her real self from me. Something that really _isn't_ my Bubbles. I don't know _who_ it is..."

"Aw, don't get all poetic on us," Butch snapped while shoving pizza into his mouth. "Just invite her to your car and grab her by the --"

"Butch, haven't you _learned_ your lesson? And after the scare _you_ had?" Brick reminded Butch harshly.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember..."

"Brick, do _you_ have any ideas on what to do?" asked Boomer, burying his face in his hands hopelessly.

"Yeah. I do. Make her fall in love with you -- all over again. Why not just give it a try? Use your charm." Brick looked at Boomer. "Charm..." Still no response from Boomer. "Charm?" Still nothing. "CHARM!"

"I'm not very CHARMing," said Boomer, scratching his head.

"How'd ya get her to like you then?" asked Butch, slurping some soda.

"Could you grow some _manners_?" Brick commented. "As I was saying. Just try doing whatever you did before. Hey, it worked, didn't it? Or, you could remind her of your past?"

"I _tried_ that!"

"Try_ harder_."

"Bubbles, you _have got_ to remember him now!" Buttercup smacked Bubbles upside the head. "Will _that_ knock it into you?"

"Buttercup!" Blossom interrupted. "It's not her fault she can't remember anything! I admit she can't be so distrusting -- she's really making the poor guy hurt -- but you can't just hit her to make it come back! Just be thankful she didn't forget _us_!"

"But... it _is_ my fault. Well, isn't it?" Bubbles whimpered. "No one _pushed_ me down those stairs... Oh, gosh. I'm making that poor boy suffer. It's _all_ my fault. You know, though, you're right. I shouldn't be so... so... whatever that word was that you said..."

Bubbles paused a moment, then said:

"Invite him over. Again and again and again, until I can remember him!"

"That's our girl," Blossom exclaimed.

"In fact, I want him over here right _now_!"

"Now? Really? But, Bubbles, it's midnight --"

"Now."


	15. Blue: Chapter Five

Boomer inched into the bedroom nervously. He wiped his blonde hair out of his eyes and sat down at the foot of Bubbles' bed. "Hi," she said, looking down to avoid eye contact. "Hey," he replied back, staring at his feet. They were both embarrassed, but they didn't know why. "I can't remember you at all," Bubbles sighed, being quite blunt. Boomer was obviously hurt, feeling that all of those wonderful times they spent together meant nothing. "_But_," she added with a smile, "I feel like I've known you forever. I just can't understand why... you're special."

Boomer smiled. Maybe there was another way to jog her memory. Obviously,_telling_ her his memories weren't working. Maybe his brothers were right -- make her fall in love with him again.

Simply in minutes, Bubbles was on the edge of the bed, laughing and giggling flirtatiously at everything Boomer said. Just the way he wanted it. She was drawn in by his every word.

"So, um," he said, after awhile, "I think it's time I left. I'm sorry you still don't remember me, but I think that this could work." She nodded, and he leaned in for a kiss.

Bubbles began to panic. She _liked_ him, she _did_, but she wasn't ready to kiss him! She quickly dodged and kissed him on the cheek. At this moment,_ everything_ came back to her.

Because this was how it first started. With a quick peck on the cheek.

Memories of fighting Boomer, of their first date, how he had been so brave and went against his brothers and asked her out anyway... Of their first kiss, when she knew she was in love. When they first spoke the words "I love you".

She gasped, and wrapped her arms around Boomer. "I... I remember you. How could I have ever forgotten you? I love you!" She cried tears of joy. "I missed you..."

"I missed you too!"

"Do you still love me?"

"More than ever."

**So this draws to a close the end of the Blue section. Now all colors will combine in one final conflict ;) Find out soon!**


	16. Rainbow: Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Nothing could ever separate us now," Brick said to Blossom as they embraced each other tightly. They had all gather in celebration for the fact that Bubbles had regained her memory.

"Tee-hee! I could _never_ forget you," Bubbles said, smiling. Boomer let out a sigh of relief, his arms draped over her shoulders.

"I'll be careful," Butch promised, goosing Buttercup, sending her squealing and laughing across the room. "What? I will..."

Professor smiled and said, "At first I didn't want to share my Girls with you Boys. At first I thought you were thugs bent on shattering the forces of good, I will admit. But I really think that this was a good decision, and you are in this for my daughters, not the reign of evil. I give my approval" -- he shot a look at Butch -- "but heed my warnings, or you'll wish you had." Butch chuckled nervously, loosening his collar. Blossom couldn't help but laugh.

Everything was great!

"_Too_ great!" mumbled Him angrily. "Pathetic. Since when do my stepsons wind up happily-ever-after with my worst enemies? It's just not _right_!" He hissed. "Someone has to stop this... and it's obviously not going to be the writer!" He glared and me and I kept typing quickly.

He paced back and forth, wondering what to do. He once again scanned episodes from all the previous years. This was how he had come up with the idea of reviving the Rowdyruffs in the first place. Finally, he stopped at one.

"Perfect... This will knock those Pow-er-puff Girls' socks off!" he snickered in a high-pitched tone. "Yes... strong and powerful, yet oddly and deeply flawed and misunderstood. If only... if only she _had_ been equipped for victory."

A dash of artificial sweetener, and pinch of spice, and half-spoonful of everything nice -- combined with a few new ingredients, like lipstick and perfume, and another one simply designed for evil.

"Revived, at last!" he cackled as his latest creation rose from his pot.

Meanwhile, back at the house:

"Congrats, Bubs... I guess it's about time we headed back, huh, Boys?" Brick asked, his hand still holding Blossom's.

"Yeah, I guess so," Boomer said, kissing Bubbles goodnight lightly.

Suddenly, the front door burst open. A tall, slim figure with pale lavender eyes stood seductively in the doorway. She wore her brown hair in a messy ponytail, and had on a shade of pale pink lipstick. She stood confidently -- arrogantly. She walked in the door, her black heels clicking against the hardwood floors. A light giggled escaped her lips as she saw everyones' expressions.

After a moment or two of utter confusion, Bubbles dropped to her knees and her jaw hung open in recognition of the pretty girl.

"B-Bunny?"

"You got it," Bunny spoke, her voice clear, strong and feminine. "The new and improved, that is."


	17. Rainbow: Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Bunny walked over to the Boys, who didn't know what to think. Who was this girl, and why did she look so much like the Powerpuffs? She smiled innocently, grabbing Boomer's hand and cradling it her own. He was shocked, but could not find words to stop her. She giggled at the power of her beauty, and snapped her fingers.

Immediately all three Boys were entranced. "See how _pretty_ I am?" Bunny asked, her voice deeply mesmerizing. They nodded hypnotically, their eyes glazed over.

"Don't you just want to make me happy?" She grinned, caressing Brick's frozen face. Blossom grimaced, but did nothing. Bunny shot a look at her redheaded sister, who was boiling in fury. Boomer, Brick, and Butch nodded, their minds completely numbed by Bunny's evil charisma.

"Why don't you just go back to how you were before, when you were evil? Destroy the Powerpuffs, remember? I liked you better back then."

Bubbles whimpered softly. Bunny faced her and grumbled, "What is it? What is it you want, you stupid fool?"

"Y-You can't do this, Bunny. We love t-them so much. We've gone through so much, and evil... evil shouldn't interfere!" Bubbles winced in fear as she spoke, Bunny's evil eyes piercing through her courage.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" screamed Buttercup, directing Bunny's attention towards her. "You're on _our_ side, remember? You're _good_."

"No," Bunny retorted. "You all underestimated me, belittled me -- until it was too late! And then you regretted it... you saw my powers, but then it was no use. I was gone, along with them. Now I've found a creator who _adores_ me for who I am..."

Bubbles sobbed, "But I never underestimated you... You were always my friend." She closed her eyes, then opened them and looked to her poor Boomer.

"I wasn't perfect, true -- but you could have just believed in me, helped me! But no... you just looked at me with pity. All, that is, but one," Bunny seemed to be sympathetic for a moment, before the fire returned to her eyes.

She turned again to Boomer and said, "Stupid, careless, dimwitted, doomed to act before thinking," she clapped, and he looked at Bubbles with not love, but hatred -- _loathing_ even.

She stood in front of Butch and said, "Brash, hyper-aggressive, and borderline psychotic," her hands met as she clapped again, and he tried to attack Buttercup.

She stopped at Brick, looking particularly amused. "Blossom, you doubted me the most. So..." She chuckled, "Abrasive, bossy, violent, sarcastic, and the ringleader of the destruction of the Powerpuff Girls." Blossom gasped.

"Bunny, no! Now they really _could_ kill us! We could hold them off for awhile, but in time --"

"Your superpowers have been returned," Bunny smiled charmingly. "Attack!" She giggled.

Brick's eyes burned red, Butch began to throw punch after punch at Buttercup, and Boomer and Bubbles just stared at each other, like they were worlds apart, one in hatred and one in fear.

Bunny flew towards the Professor, who was standing in the doorway completely dumbstruck. "Mess with me or with my plan and I will kill you," she said with a false sweetness.

She then flew off, disappearing into the early morning sky.


	18. Rainbow: Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** Spare a review to brighten my day:)**  
**

**Chapter Three**

Brick smiled. "Hey, babe. Wanna fight?"

Blossom sneered. "Don't you dare call me that."

"Aw, Blossom, terms of endearment are _loving_ things," he tried to throw a punch directly at her heart. "Too bad I was being sarcastic." He laughed uncontrollably and took a lunge at Blossom.

"Like I could ever love a pig like you," she spat, quickly dodging his attack.

"Why, Blossom -- that's not very _nice_!" he hit her directly in the stomach with no mercy, and she immediately doubled over, blood spewing out of her mouth. She wish he hadn't gotten his superpowers returned...

* * *

Boomer stared at Bubbles. "You're s'pose'ta punch me now, or t'leas' try. The time's now or never, stupid!" He was very serious, floating above her with his arms crossed. Bubbles would play his little game with him...

She tensed and raised her arm slightly in an attempt to hit him.

Before she could even draw close, _**BAM!**_ out went Bubbles.

Seeing stars as she fell to the ground below, she heard Boomer laughing his head off. "Bubbles zis a wi-imp!" he chanted, slapping his knee in laughter as she groaned in pain.

She wished he hadn't been turned back into _such_ an idiot. He had grown out of it! And an idiot that could really pack a punch at that!

* * *

Buttercup shot her laser vision at Butch as she dodged his reckless and wild attacks. "FIGHT!" he yelled, a smile on his evil face. He was _really_ enjoying this. "You're gonna lose..."

Buttercup laughed shortly and sarcastically. "Hah! You wish."

Butch used a force field on her eye beam attacks, and caught her offguard. He fired one of her lasers back at her, hitting her on the head, sending her flying to the floor.

She grumbled and rubbed her head in pain.

"Told ya so!" he yelled after her.

"Shut up!" she shot back.

* * *

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup lay defeated in a heap on the ground as Brick, Boomer, and Butch floated above them laughing.

"We are _way _too old to be doing this," Blossom mumbled, rolling over onto her side in pain.

"And they're going to kill us if we don't win!" Buttercup whispered fiercely, trying not to let the Boys hear her. "How exactly are we supposed to do that, huh? Any bright ideas now, leader girl?" They glared at each other until Bubbles broke the tension.

"Why would Bunny do this?" she sobbed. "This isn't Bunny. This_can't_ be Bunny. Bunny was so... different." She stared into space, her tears falling into her lap.

"No crap, Sherlock -- she's evil now," Buttercup said.

"She really has it out for me, doesn't she?" Blossom remarked, wiping the blood from her mouth. "I can't remember doing anything that awful to her."

"It was like eleven years ago -- sort of easy to forget stuff like that," Buttercup said, glaring above at the Boys as they laughed hysterically. "But they're still jerks!" Obviously she was not referring to Bunny and Blossom's relationship.

"That wasn't Bunny, and that's not them. It's just... a... a spell!" Bubbles said, tears streaming down her face. "I just don't know how to break it."

A flash of purple light burst through the sky, and instantly the Boys stopped their howling. "Hello, guys," she said, smiling. Their eyes became lifeless, as if entranced by her very presence. They did not reply.

"Good job beating them up," she giggled. "But I remember that that's not what I asked for. I _said_ I wanted them dead. And I meant it, too. So if you want to --" The anger was rising in her voice, so she stopped a moment and calmed herself. "If you want me to be happy, you have to destroy them."

They grinned and stared with dead eyes at the Girls. They chuckled wickedly before walking towards them slowly.

"Retreat!" screamed Blossom. They took off quickly, and to their confusion, were not being chased.

Bubbles cried as they flew across the gray sky. "I'm scared..."

"Yeah? I'm scared for us, too!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"No, not for us... for them. The real ones are still buried somewhere deep somewhere in their hearts, trapped. What if they hurt themselves, what if we can't help them?"

"What if they hurt us?!" shouted Buttercup, but Blossom seemed to ignore her outburst.

"We won't be able to help _them _if_we _aren't alive. We have to attack the problem's center... The Boys are just pawns in the main scheme."


	19. Rainbow: Chapter Four

**Author's Note:** It's been awhile, hasn't it? Well, the series is slowly ending. Four. Bye!**  
**

**Chapter Four**

The Girls sped away from the area as quickly as they could, but the Boys' powers were still superior to their own. Quickly, almost in a matter of minutes, Buttercup had fallen to the ground, her counterpart beating her with every ounce of strength he could muster up. He was quite literally beating her to death. She screamed for help, and Bubbles cried, "No! Buttercup!" and tried to fly after her, but Blossom stopped her.

"There's no time! Absolutely none. We have to get out of here!"

"But, Buttercup!"

"I know. But there's nothing we can do. We have to save oursel --"

With a streak of red, Blossom had been taken from the sky and pummeled onto the ground. Brick laughed sinisterly and removed his cap. She was limp under his arms, unconscious. He placed the hat over her nose and mouth and pressed tightly. Blossom was going to suffocate!

Bubbles looked about desperately. Oh, what could she do? What would save her sisters? Finally, it came to her, and she yelled for the one person that could stop this nonsense: "Bunny!"

A flash of purple came from nowhere, and Bunny floated in front of Bubbles, looking her directly in the eye. She had her arms crossed, folded in known superiority, looking down at Bubbles. She saw where Buttercup and Blossom lay -- and she realized that Bubbles was next.

Without another second, Bubbles was gone. With a few punches, Boomer had knocked her out cold and was tying her up. Bunny knew his intentions -- he was going to drown her in the lake, just like she had told him to.

But Bunny felt confused. What was this feeling? Anger? Hatred?

... remorse?

She couldn't stand it anymore. Who cared what was past? These were her sisters. And you know what? HIM could just go to hell -- oh, right.

"Stop it! Stop it all of you!"

The Boys stopped. The blackness in their eyes had gone away -- they had returned to normal. Each collapsed on the ground in exhaustion, and Bunny smiled faintly. Her sisters were safe...

Suddenly, there was a plunge in her heart. Not of emotion -- of metal. A... flag pole, straight through her chest. Fatal. She had but a few moments to live. Why... why would someone do this to her? Who... HIM? She fell to the ground, dropped to her knees, blood streaming from her wound and from her mouth, and lay lifeless on the ground.

Boomer, who had been unbinding Bubbles, stopped and stared, as did she. Blossom whimpered, still breathing heavily, as her head rest in Brick's lap.

Who had done this awful deed? Bunny's blood was dripping on the cement. It was utterly gruesome -- and a harsh punishment for ignorance.

* * *

**Moments earlier**

* * *

Buttercup had broken free from Butch's icy grasp. If HIM and Bunny were one now, then who was to say that she couldn't do whatever necessary to stop evil? She sped towards the Townsville Bank, knowing that each second wasted was another moment in which her sisters' lives were slipping away. Her eyes darted from side to side. What to use, what to use... 

... Citizen? Car? No, those things wouldn't stop a Puff. American... American Flag!

She yanked the flag from where it sat on the roof of the Bank, and head full-speed towards Bunny. There was only one thing on her mind: Do whatever you must do. She repeated this mantra over and over again until Bunny's purple apparel could be seen with complete visibility.

What had once been recognized as "all that was left of Bunny" -- a piece of her dress -- would now be Buttercup's target. She silently and swiftly flew towards Bunny.

Bunny had said something -- not audible at Buttercup's speed. Well, it probably was some rant for revenge she had finally taken. No use stopping for it.

With a quick plunge, she ended Bunny's reign of terror.

The irony of it all.

The victim kills the murderer.


	20. Rainbow: Chapter Five

**Author's Note: **This is one of the longest waits... ever, and for that I'm sorry. I've just started reading another series, and my cousin's here, and I got into the high school of my choice, and blah-dah-blah-de-blah. But I really am sorry -- all excuses aside.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Bunny lay lifeless on the sidewalk, a trickle of burgundy liquid streaming from her still-warm lips. The metal pole in her torso jutted out of her still body as if a reminder of the terrible deed that had been inflicted upon her.

Buttercup floated above her deceased sister, confused. She did not realize what Bunny's previous words had been.

Her remaing sisters gaped at her in utter shock. Did she even realize what her impulsive anger had led to? Did Buttercup realize that she had killed her sister, who had died a hero once before?

A puddle of blood collected under Bunny as she slowly decayed into bits and pieces of what she previously had been made of. Completely overwhelmed in shock, no one could speak a word. They sat in stunned silence as they saw Bunny vanish once again before their eyes. No one dared tell Buttercup just what evils she had done.

No one moved. It was as if they did not breathe... that time itself sat still, death in the air and fear present in the hearts of all.

The long silence was broken by Bubbles' terrified sobs long after Bunny was gone. Buttercup had expected to be welcomed back as a hero, but instead the tension in the air could almost be cut with a knife. She wondered why. Emotions ran through their minds quickly, not lingering long enough to influence any action whatsoever.

"What's wrong?" Buttercup asked, the sun beginning to set behind the sorrowful group. "I did what I had to do to protect you."

Blossom glared, and Brick touched her arm... her eyes softened. "It's not your fault," she reasoned. "You didn't know... it's not your fault."

"She was going to kill you," Buttercup said, her eyes glazed over. "I... I did something wrong." She looked hurt.

"You did nothing wrong," Bubbles spoke. Her voice was clear and sure. "Bunny forgives you."

No more was said about the tragedy.

They collected themselves, and, still engulfed in silence, walked away.


	21. Black and White: Epilogue

**Black and White: Epilogue**

**Five years later**

"Will you... marry me?"

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Author's Note: **The end. Um, that wasn't much of a chapter, I know... but this story series isn't finished... not by a long shot! I want to make a sequel, and they'll be older. I've been away from FFNet for a long while, but I'll still try to remember to update my stories.

I want to add some deleted scenes -- things I couldn't put in there because there could only be five chapters per color. They might be coming out later.

So, I hope you liked _I'm Worth It_, and look out for the sequel _They're Worth It_ (creative, isn't it? . But who are _they_? Hm...) Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review, because reviews make the world go 'round!


End file.
